This invention relates in general to the field of thermal energy transfer and, more particularly, to an electrohydrodynamic induction pumping thermal energy transfer system and method.
The promotion of energy conservation and global environmental protection is establishing increased standards for more efficient production and utilization of energy in various industrial and commercial sectors. For example, the introduction of Ozone-safe refrigerants presents new challenges. Not only are the new refrigerants considerably more expensive, but the new refrigerants also generally exhibit poor thermal energy transfer characteristics. Additionally, thermal energy transfer devices, such as heat exchangers, condensers, and evaporators, are generally used to effectively utilize heat energy in a variety of applications. For example, condensers and evaporators may be utilized in refrigeration systems, air conditioning systems, solar energy systems or geothermal energy systems.
One type of thermal energy transfer device may include an outer tube or conduit enclosing a tube bundle or group of smaller diameter inner conduits. In operation, thermal energy transfer occurs between a fluid disposed within the outer conduit and surrounding the inner conduits and a fluid contained within the inner conduits. In the case of a condenser, the fluid entering the outer conduit may be in a vapor phase which is to be condensed into a liquid phase. The condensation into the liquid phase is generally achieved by providing the fluid within the inner conduits at a temperature below a condensing temperature of the vapor.
Present thermal energy transfer devices, however, suffer several disadvantages. For example, in the case of the condenser described above, as the vapor condenses onto the inner conduits, the liquid condensing on the inner conduits disposed near an upper portion of the condenser falls or drips onto inner conduits disposed in a lower portion of the condenser, thereby decreasing the efficiency of thermal energy transfer of the lower inner conduits. Additionally, liquid condensing on the inner conduits prevents additional vapor from being exposed to the inner conduits, thereby also decreasing the efficiency of thermal energy transfer between the outer fluid and the fluid contained within the inner conduits. Also, in an evaporation application, liquid
The present invention provides an electrohydrodynamic induction pumping thermal energy transfer system and method that addresses shortcomings of prior thermal energy transfer systems and methods. In particular, a thermal energy transfer system and method is provided that utilizes electrohydrodynamic induction fluid movement to increase thermal energy transfer efficiency.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, an electrohydrodynamic induction pumping thermal energy transfer system includes a conduit having a first surface and a second surface. The system also includes a plurality of conductors disposed along the first surface of the conduit. The plurality of conductors are disposed in a spaced apart relationship to each other and extends longitudinally along the conduit. The system further includes a power supply coupled to the plurality of conductors and operable to induce an electric traveling wave along the first surface of the conduit. The electric traveling wave is operable to induce longitudinal pumping of a liquid phase of a fluid in contact with the first surface of the conduit along the first surface of the conduit to enhance thermal energy transfer of the fluid with the conduit.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for electrohydrodynamic induction pumping of a fluid for enhancing thermal energy transfer includes providing a plurality of conductors disposed along a first surface of a conduit. The plurality of conductors are disposed in a spaced apart relationship to each other and extend longitudinally along the conduit. The method also includes coupling a power supply to the plurality of conductors. The method further includes enhancing thermal energy transfer of the fluid with the conduit by inducing a traveling electric wave along the first surface of the conduit using the power supply. The traveling electric wave is operable to induce longitudinal pumping of a liquid phase of the fluid longitudinally along the first surface of the conduit.
Technical advantages of the present invention include providing a more efficient thermal energy transfer system than prior thermal energy transfer systems and methods. In particular, the liquid phase of a fluid is transferred along a surface of a conduit by electrohydrodynamic induction pumping to enhance thermal energy transfer between the fluid and the conduit. For example, in a condenser application, the liquid phase of the fluid is electrohydrodynamically induction pumped along the surface of the conduit. As the liquid phase of the fluid is transferred along the surface of the conduit, a greater volume of the fluid in vapor phase is exposed to the conduit, thereby causing increased condensation. Additionally, electrohydrodynamic pumping of the fluid generates turbulence and vapor entrainment at the interface of the liquid phase and the vapor phase of the fluid, thereby increasing thermal energy transfer.
Another technical advantage of the present invention includes greater thermal energy transfer efficiency throughout a thermal energy transfer device. For example, in the case of a condenser, as the fluid condenses on a surface of a conduit, the liquid phase of the fluid is transferred along the surface of the conduit by electrohydrodynamic induction pumping. Thus, the present invention substantially eliminates the condensed liquid from falling or dripping from upper conduits to lower conduits, thereby increasing the efficiency of the lower conduits.
Other technical advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions and claims.